


Those Cupcakes You Liked

by comicalcarnival



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Flash Fic, Halloween, M/M, Movie Night, kroger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicalcarnival/pseuds/comicalcarnival
Summary: It's Halloween and Kiriya has asked if Hiiro wants to spend the evening with him watching scary movies.Written for Toku Flash Fluffathon 2.
Relationships: Kagami Hiiro/Kujou Kiriya
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12
Collections: Tokusatsu Flash Fluffathon 2





	Those Cupcakes You Liked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ozuttly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozuttly/gifts).



Hiiro had never been one for celebrating Halloween.

Last year, Emu had gotten him to dress up once as a vampire. However, the pointed fangs made it difficult to eat the pastries the CR had bought for the small party. At some point he’d given up and just taken them out so he could eat the overly-orange iced cupcakes with ease. (Nico had promptly declared that the vampire had removed his dentures.) (There was an exhausted sigh from Taiga.)

But as the day grew closer, everyone at the CR seemed to have their own plans that kept the group from holding another large party. It didn’t really… _bother_ Hiiro, but he did slightly miss those fluorescent orange cupcakes and their black icing with a spider web design on them. Not his normal selection in sweets, but sometimes mixing it up for one day a year gave him… a certain thrill.

It was two days before when Kiriya contacted him, asking if he had any plans. In the confusion as to why the coroner had contacted only him, he’d both accepted watching a movie together, and doing it at his own home.

Which is where he was now, sitting on the couch as the opening credits for a movie called _Scary Godmother_ started playing. He’d pay attention, but his brain was spending too much time trying to puzzle out Kiriya’s current position. The way he casually leaned against him, arm draped around him almost for support confused him. Was his couch not big enough? No, it was a decent sized sofa. There was plenty of room on the middle seat for the popcorn bowl, if the low table was too far. But it was currently balanced between their legs, Kiriya munching on some happily as he focused on the movie intently.

“Yo Hiiro, everything ok?” He looked up, catching him by the eyes. Hiiro felt his heart thump, followed by him looking away to hide his blush.

“I am fine, I just-”

“Relax a little then! You’re sitting so stiff, you always sit like you’re in a meeting with the director.” there was a playful jab at his side. More confusion clouded his brain. Were there different ways to sit? Kiriya must have picked up on his confusion as he added on with “We’re cuddling, aren’t we?”

“C...cuddling?” Crap, Kiriya was sitting up with concern. That wasn’t something normal to _not_ know about, was it. Hiiro’s eyes darted around. He’d heard the word cuddling from Saki, a long time ago but… The actual knowledge of how to do it was harder to recal than performing surgery. “How do I...”

The way the coroner’s eyes darted around, movie having been forgotten. The way he checked every inch of him, like he could spot why he wasn’t relaxing. The tender gaze made him almost feel… comfortable. 

“Oh! I forgot!” Kiriya said after a moment, quickly pushing the popcorn bowl into the surgeon’s lap, bouncing up and shooting over to the doorway area. “Jus’ a sec, I forgot something outside.”

“Should… I pause the movie?” Hiiro turned to watch as he opened the door, not sure if he should put the comically large bowl down and help his friend. Before he could reach for the remote, Kiriya was already casually strolling back into the room, tray of too-orange cupcakes in his hands.

“Couldn’t ring your doorbell ‘cause my hands were full, and forgot them on the railing.” He laughed carefreely, placing the six pack on the end table next to Hirro, before sitting right back where he’d been before. “You liked these ones last year, right? I picked up more from krogers.”

Hiiro was slightly caught off guard. “You remembered?”

“‘Course I did! You’re the only one brave enough to eat these things Poppy bought, despite how bright they are.” He grinned cheekily, pulling one out and handing it to his friend. “Thankfully Bugster powers let me teleport to America to nab these things. How’d Poppy even find these last year?”

Realizing he wasn’t going to get space to cut his cupcake cleanly, Hiiro slowly peeled the wrapper off and did his best to cleanly bite it without getting any on his cheek. (this was easier to do than expected, since the icing was as hard as a macaron, and twice as sugary.) He slowly finished his treat, neatly folding the wrapper and setting it on the end table. 

Kiriya was back to munching away at popcorn, occasionally resting his hand on Hiiro’s leg while he munched. Something about spending time with the coroner … was comforting to Hiiro. Just the two of them, eating and watching a scary movie together. He’d been paying more attention to Kiriya than the movie, but something called _Scary Godmother_ sounded a bit to terrifying for him to watch on his own.

Although Kiriya was here and he had special cupcakes, so he’d probably be ok.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, it's the kind of content you like? I hadn't particularly heard of this ship prior to being assigned this prompt, so I ended up reading a bit as research. (I promise I'll leave kudos after this fic goes up, I just didn't want to ruin the surprise by acident lol)  
> Anyway I wana thank my friend for sugesting Kiriya going to Kroger for the cupcakes, I'm not sure why this is so funny to me. (he was originally going to go to IKEA but that's actually in Japan and I wanted him to go really far just to get Hiiro's fave cupcakes from last year's halloween party)


End file.
